Conventry Carol
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: OS written for Christmas 2009. :: Everyone should believe in Miracles :: Sawyer & Kate Chap 1 : in english // Chap 2 : in French
1. Chapter 1 : in English

A sweet cold wind came into the cave of lost souls. Inside, it was warm, a human warm because each shared the same pain. The cold wind travelled along her back, making her shiver. Her hands surrounded the still warm cup. The bar smelt cinnamon, cranberries and the burning hood into the fireplace. There was some jazz music in the background. There was a sweet and at the same time bitter smell of the various alcohols that the barman served to the lonely customers. Sitting at the bar, their gaze fixed the bottom of their glass, like if they could find what they were missing the most.

She, she was looking for nothing. She was alone, like every single day… She preferred to be out of home tonight, because even if she was used to be by her own, being alone during Christmas Eve, it was too much depressing. Outside, she could take advantage of what the others couldn't: the beauty of the city under the lights and decorations, the quiet streets. She finished her hot chocolate and put on her woolen jacket and her scarf. She smiled to the barman and left. It wasn't so cold outside, especially for a December in Iowa. She walked through the streets, warming herself up into her jacket.

At a corner, she heard a bell. She turned and stopped seeing Santa Claus, a bell in his right hand and a black cauldron decorated with branches of fir tree and holly. Santa Claus stopped the bell and looked at the young woman.

"Good evening, Sweetie. What are you doing outside for Christmas eve?"

She hesitated a moment and answered.

"Everybody doesn't have the chance to have people around to celebrate Christmas. Why this cauldron?"

"It's for the orphans."

She smiled. "It's soon midnight, Walter. Nobody would come, why waiting?"

"Christmas miracle, Katherine."

Behind the white beard, Kate guessed the bookseller's smile. She nodded and took out a bill from her pocket.

"I don't have any gift to offer. It will be more useful for you."

Kate went home after the last word of Santa Claus.

"Believe in miracles, Katie and Merry Christmas."

* * *

Kate pressed the 'play' button and the sweet melody of Coventry Carol invaded the living-room. She curled herself up on the sofa, a cup of eggnog in her hand. She wondered if miracles really existed. She had lived some. Being alive and free after all these years was a miracle. She sighed when the phone rang.

"Allo?"

"Good evening."

She smiled recognizing the familiar voice.

"Hey."

"It's gonna snow."

Kate smiled again. "Maybe in your world, but not mine."

He didn't answer.

"Let me guess…. You're on your sofa, a cup in your hand, listening to Christmas songs. You're wearing a red pull-over and your hair, as usual, is curly and undone.

"Hum… pretty good but you're going to be disappointed, my hair is flat and combed."

"_Damnit_."

"What do you think? I have to be pretty for Santa Claus."

"Be aware, he seems to be nice but he's not. He's a con man."

"Okay, I'll be aware."

"I've to go. Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, Sawyer."

He hung down. No, it was not the Christmas miracle, just an habit they had since they were back. They saw each other, once a year, for Hugo's birthday but they called each other… quite often. Suddenly, something outside attracted her. She drew away the cover and walked to the window. She stayed frozen, surprised. Little flakes and then bigger ones spun in the air.

_It's gonna snow_, he had said. She smiled amused by the sweetness of the moment when someone knocked at the door.

"I'm coming!"

She opened the door and froze.

"Sawyer? But… What are you doing here?"

"I told you it was going to snow."

She nodded. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not used to do it."

She shook her head smiling.

"I thought we could… establish a new habit between us…"

"Really? Which one?"

He made a step forward and let his hand slip against her waist.

"Maybe we could spend Christmas together."

Kate didn't answer, letting him lead her closer. The music echoed in her head, the lights, the snow and the stars around them.

"What do you think?"

"I think you take your time…"

He smirked, showing off his dimples.

"Miracles exist. We just have to wait for them."

They agreed, and leading her even closer, he kissed her, under the mistletoe he had hung above the door, before his miracle he met eight years ago opened the door and she accepted her miracle.


	2. Chapter 2 : in French

Un air doux glacé pénétra dans l'antre des âmes en peine. Il faisait chaud, une chaleur humaine car chacun partageait cette même peine, cette même gêne, cette même douleur. Le courant d'air frais lui parcourut le dos, la faisant frissonner. Ses mains étaient closes autour de la tasse encore chaude. Le bar sentait la cannelle, la canneberge et le bois brûlant dans la cheminée. Des musiques jazzy rythmaient l'établissement. Il y avait aussi une légère odeur amère des différents alcools que le barman servait aux clients solitaires. Assis au bar, leur regard triste était plongé au fond de leur verre comme s'ils allaient trouver ce qui leur manquait.

Elle, elle ne cherchait rien. Elle était juste seule comme tous les autres jours de l'année… Elle préférait être hors de chez elle ce soir, car même habituée à la solitude, être seule la veille de Noël, c'était déprimant. Dehors, elle pouvait profiter de tous ce que les autres, ceux qui étaient en famille, ne pouvait pas : la beauté de la ville sous les lumières et les décorations, les rues calmes et paisibles. Elle termina son chocolat chaud et enfila son manteau et son écharpe de laine. Elle salua le barman d'un signe de tête et quitta le bar. Il ne faisait pas froid dehors pour un mois de décembre en Iowa. Elle erra dans les rues, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Au coin de la rue, elle entendit une cloche carillonner. Elle tourna au coin de cette rue et s'arrêta voyant un père noël debout près d'un chaudron noir décoré de branches de sapin et de houx. Le père noël arrêta de faire tinter la cloche et fixa la jeune femme.

« Bonsoir, jeune fille. Que faites-vous un soir de Noël seule dans les rues ? »

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la même chance d'avoir des gens avec qui fêter Noël. C'est pourquoi ce chaudron. »

« Pour les enfants de l'orphelinat, ma grande. »

« Il est bientôt minuit, Walter. Plus personne ne viendra alors pourquoi attendre ? »

« Le miracle de Noël, Katherine. »

Derrière la barbe blanche, Kate devina le sourire du seul libraire de la ville. Elle hocha la tête et sortit un billet de sa poche.

« Je n'ai pas de cadeaux à faire. Il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. »

Kate rentra chez elle sur les derniers mots du père noël.

« Crois au miracle, Katie et Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

Kate appuya sur le bouton 'play' et laissa le doux son de Coventry Carol envahir le salon. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, une tasse de lait de poule dans les mains. Elle se demanda si les miracles existaient. Elle en avait déjà vécu quelques uns. Etre envie et libre après toutes ces années relevaient du miracle. Elle soupira quand le téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir. »

Elle sourit entendant la voix familière.

« Bonsoir. »

« Il va neiger. »

Kate sourit encore. « Peut-être dans ton monde, mais pas dans le mien. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Laisse moi deviner… tu es sur ton canapé avec une tasse de lait chaud à la main, des chants de noël en bruit de fond. Tu portes un pull rouge et tes cheveux sont comme à leur habitude, bouclés et en bataille. »

« Hum… tu es très fort mais tu vas être déçue mes cheveux sont lisses et bien coiffés. »

« Zut ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je me fais belle pour le père noël. »

« Fais attention quand même, son air gentil est un leurre. »

« Entendu, je ferais attention. »

« Je dois te laisser. Joyeux Noël, Kate. »

« Joyeux Noël, Sawyer. »

Puis il raccrocha. Non, ce n'était pas un miracle, juste une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Ils se voyaient une fois par an à Los Angeles pour l'anniversaire d'Hugo mais ils s'appelaient pour les grandes occasions… à vrai dire, régulièrement. Soudain, quelque chose à l'extérieur attira son regard. Elle repoussa le plaid et se leva pour aller voir à travers la fenêtre. Elle resta immobile, surprise. De petits flocons virevoltaient dans les airs, puis de plus gros…

_Il va neiger_, avait-il dit. Elle souriait émerveillée par la douceur du moment quand des petits coups à la porte la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Elle se leva.

« J'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea.

« Sawyer ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il allait neiger. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de le faire… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait instaurer une nouvelle habitude entre nous… » Continua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

Il fit un pas en avant et laissa glisser sa main sur la taille de Kate.

« On devrait passer nos noëls ensemble. »

Kate ne répondit pas se laissant attirer contre lui, la musique envahissant sa tête, les lumières des maisons, des étoiles et les flocons étincelants autour d'elle.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je dis que tu en as mis du temps. »

Il sourit mettant en valeur ses fossettes.

« Ca existe les miracles. Il faut juste les attendre. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux et l'attirant encore plus près, il l'embrassa, sous le brin de gui qu'il avait accroché avant que son miracle à lui, arrivé 8 ans plutôt, ne lui ouvre la porte et qu'elle accepte son miracle à elle.

* * *

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Cette première histoire est dédicacée à ma CC, ma Skateuse, en te remerciant de tout ce que tu as fait, d'être là chaque jour. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël et peut-etre que nous aussi nous y aurons le droit à ce miracle._


End file.
